


转存4

by daliandanzi



Category: gou long
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存4

极端天气 BY VB

1

此前的一场比赛是在晚上，张继科没敢吃什么就去场馆热身，跑圈的时候听到另一支队伍里的小队员说起下午的比赛，算着积分排名，他顺口就问，“别的队怎么样了？马龙呢？”

周雨跑上来跟他说，“宁波被霸州打到2:1，马龙在打第四盘。“

张继科噢了一声换高抬腿跑，又问起其它几场比赛，周雨见他没什么担心的样子，八卦心又起，追上去问，“你怎么没反应？“

“什么？“

“龙哥在打第四盘啊，拿不下就爆大冷门了。“

张继科也没停，接着跑，可是下巴有点往里收，耳朵支楞了起来像是列队的哨兵，周雨认得出这是他在憋笑，终于还是忍不住喃喃自语，“又不是没输过。“

周雨此时忽然有了恨铁不成钢的心情，虽然这情境怎么看都应该是反过来，“人家还真没说错，穷得瑟。“

张继科刚好抬了腿，作势去踹他。

“刚刚你一问完马龙，另外那几个就一脸被闪瞎的表情。“张继科表示并没有发现。

“不前几天才见过，还阳光沙滩海浪仙人掌的。“

“就顺口问问，关心球队出线形势，你跟谁学这么八卦。“

“有这样顺口的吗？问宁波就问宁波，那谁谁能代表宁波吗？“

张继科前一天耍单，那天比赛的时候就不在状态，打到后来有点灵魂出窍，像是开启了上帝视角看着另一个人在和周雨打球。

输了以后坐在场边看双打，周雨不时瞥他两眼，张继科就又想到他说“那谁谁能代表宁波吗？”怎么就不能代表了，许是有些发烧，张继科略焦躁的这么想着，自己说那句话的时候可是没带半点私心，他跟那谁谁的事一向坦荡，低头不见抬头见的，就算都是粗神经的大小伙子，爱意就像咳嗽，大概也不能长久得瞒过谁。张继科对这样的状态很满意，不过他也想不出就算他们没在一起，不是这样的关系，相处起来又会有什么不同。怪就怪马龙这两个字叫着顺口，不知觉地就代表了很多东西，他有时候是宁波队，有时候是东北，有时候是天涯海角，有时候是天坛公寓。

可能这名字的确顺口，所以每次在微博搜索过自己的英姿再去搜对方的时候，都会发现这世界上有这么多的马龙，有的马龙伤了别人的心，有的马龙成为夜深人静春心难耐的歌词注脚，有的马龙变身巨大昆虫吓人，有的马龙还活在和费雯丽谈恋爱的记忆里……可是张继科的马龙会隐身术，藏于其中，遍寻不着。

所以在比赛结束的这天晚上，张继科并没去搜索马龙，他盯着首页放空半天，决定去关注一下热点话题，这世界怎么不让人灰心丧气，飞机掉了，校车翻了，菲律宾台风了……

说起来，他和马龙也历劫过一次台风，是去南方比赛的时候，台风本该与他们擦肩而过，继续往南走，结果碰上其它热带气旋直奔他们而来。于是就被困住了，不只是字面意义上的。

他们那时都是尚未出头的未来之星，打球以外的时间花在漫长的相互试探上，并乐此不疲。张继科像是铁了心要看看马龙对着自己的底线在哪里，帮忙带早餐，才结束训练就要拉着再打一局，微博上跟别人告他的状，张继科始终提着口气，像是走在钢索上，不知道有天马龙真拒绝了自己，是该感到解脱还是有点难过。他也想过要不要问问别的队友，是不是也有那么一个对手，每次对上他都跟对上别人不一样，你不看着我还能看着谁呢，张继科就是这么自恋的。

他们就这么被场预计外的台风困住了，不只是字面意义上的。那本不是什么重要赛事，结束比赛的队友都已经提前回去，要找教练搓麻将又拿不准该输该赢，便这么各怀鬼胎的呆在房间，开着电视做背景音，可谁也没看。

台风真正经过这城市的那天，马龙半夜被张继科叫醒，他抱着个枕头站在床边，指指窗台说“漏雨”，这酒店近几年才翻修过，外表高端洋气，细节却偷工减料，张继科睡窗边的床，已经湿了一大半，连墙壁都出现大块的阴渍。

好在床够大，他俩也都在抽条期，即使睡一张床，也可以小心谨慎的翻身而不互相触碰，张继科很快睡着，呼吸间带出微小鼾声，马龙却难再入眠，电视里侯哥还在激情地卖表，照着张继科的脸忽红忽白。在这雨骤风狂的异乡夜里，马龙心中莫名升腾起某种渴望，而也在此时，他才发觉这种打球无法纾解胜利无法纾解丰厚物质无法纾解的渴望，早已陪伴他多年，而让他害怕的是，他并不知道自己对于身侧这位朋友这位对手，还留有什么余地去渴望。

第二天，雨势时大时小，却没有停下的迹象，他们关掉电视和一切不必要的电器，张继科那边整张床都透湿，他们就并排坐在马龙的床上打游戏。

酒店的空调不知什么时候停了，到底是夏天，温度居高不下，张继科洗了第二个澡出来，站在马龙背后咕咚咕咚喝水，偷看他的游戏记录，马龙下意识抬头看他，视线就撞上了。一般人偷看被抓包要么赶紧扭开视线，要么继续盯着看，装作毫不心虚，可张继科怎么能是一般人。

他咽下那口水，说：“不对，哪里不对啊。”

马龙那局刚刚game over，放下PSP坐正了看着他，张继科弯下腰。

那几乎不像是个吻，两个人都没有闭眼，马龙看着张继科瞳孔中的自己向着自己靠近过来，张继科嘟嘟囔囔着“还是不对”在床边坐下，像是忽然想起了什么，扳过马龙的肩膀，伸了脖子去够他额头，动作僵硬，却温情得让人笑不出来。

他按住马龙的肩膀倒在床上，去啃咬他的脖子和乳头，常年握球拍的手心有茧，从身上摸过都刺痛又搔痒，这情境多么怪异，马龙死死闭住眼睛，外面嘶嘶雨声大到刺耳，可是他们却这么热，不烧到对方就只能烧到自己，可是难道烧到对方不正是烧到自己，他这么想着的时候，就呻吟出声，而这更像是刺激到了另外那个人，张继科加快了对他下半身的动作，马龙很快便高潮了。

身上忽然没了重量，张继科噼里啪啦跑到浴室拿了支润肤露，马龙恨自己双手乏力不能捂住眼睛，憋了半天问他：“……你会吗？”

张继科给了他一个胸有成竹的眼神“算会吧，看过片子”又补上一枪“不过是跟女人的。”

马龙那天真以为自己会被弄死过去，他吃痛的叫声被风雨声盖过，微弱却又更显绝望。等到张继科终于整个进入他的时候，他那旷日持久的渴望终于得到纾解，疼痛、惊惶、不甘、甜蜜，这些情绪混杂在一起，像是个等待发酵的面团，模糊笼统却充实饱涨。

他们便找到了法子来度过余下的几天，在这酒店房间里也有小小的台风呼啸而过，带来丰沛的水汽，狂啸的呼号，绵密的雨水。马龙是学习型选手，第一次上手比张继科顺利得多，风格却不一样，张继科这种自恋型人格，对他人目光都敏感得要死，何况是触摸，所以马龙会跳过繁复前戏，直入正题。结合两人打球的风格，倒像是都在迁就对方了。

他们并没有恋爱的自觉，只觉得是收获了另一个自己，这个自己有时候熟悉到尴尬，但又时不时令人诧异惊喜。

3 

马龙会魔法，当然在这个奇葩辈出的世界，会点魔法也实在没什么好稀奇，更何况也不是什么能搞乱上司大脑给他涨工资，或者操纵扫帚自动打扫卫生的有用法术，他自己也是活到二十好几才发现，他能和他的房子说话。

当然活到二十好几才发现天赋异禀也不是马龙的错，谁叫他此前一直没有属于自己的房子呢，能有现在这套也是运交华盖。他那天陪着海归上司去看房，比起交通便利，死有钱人总是更看重环境优美安静幽闭，开车在外环上跑了半个小时才到海边那套著名的有价无市的楼盘，早有售楼小姐在此等候，带着他们去看房型。

“您看，三层独栋别墅，270°海景飘窗，40平的阳台您可以封一半进卧室。我们的别墅都是带豪装的，家具都是捷克红木家具，水龙头上都带施洛华斯基水晶的。”

“不是施华洛世奇么？”

“这是它弟弟。”

老秦似乎完全未觉得蹊跷，继续问出了一针见血的问题“这套多少钱？现在楼盘有活动吗？”

“这套现在打包价600万，我跟经理说说再送一年免费停车位。您也就现在来能拿到这个价，等7号线地铁通到这儿，保守估计也能卖1300万呢。”

马龙正在隔壁欣赏那镶嵌施洛华斯基的水龙头，此时只能扶墙而立，别说那翻一番还有多的“保守估计”，就这地界，估计此后三年车都能横着停。

他爱出汗，手心里就沾了些墙纸的颜色，房子若是有自我意识估计也不好受，被强迫穿上一身奇装异服不说，还得替主人保价增值，想来竟是比上班族还难做。

过了正正好好一个星期，马龙接到售楼经理的电话，说“马先生幸亏您那天给了名片，那天您看过那套房子我们觉得就跟您合适，就看您有没有意向……”

马龙想都病急乱投医来找他了，这楼盘果然难卖得很，可自己上哪儿找这么多钱给它去。

“我们决定专门给马先生您特惠价，再打个九折，540万，首付只要10%，公积金贷款三十年，前十年还给您免息。”

马龙有点被吓到，上个月他的银行存款才不多不少正好存到54万2千，“可是你们那位置太偏僻了，我上班没车不方便。”

“您没看过我们的广告吗？我们楼盘是买别墅送车的。”

交房的时候，马龙看看广告传单上的宝马3系，又看看面前停着的起亚K3，经理有点不好意思搓着手，“您这套房子真是成本价了，虽然不是宝马，好在都有3嘛。”

幸亏是带了装修，马龙收拾了不多的家当，只跑了一趟就算搬完了家。当晚便笔记本接上宽屏电视打游戏，过了十二点，电视机里发出声音“你少玩儿点游戏吧。”

马龙很给面子地，冲回二楼卧室在被子里哆嗦了一夜。第二天沐浴在灿烂阳光下也就想开了，这房子会这么优惠，他早该知道有问题，不过还会提醒他“少玩儿点游戏”，看来也不是厉鬼，大不了自己住上两年，等地铁通了再转手卖出去。

下班回到家，马龙站在一楼客厅大声说，“不管你是什么，三楼让给你随便干啥都可以，只要别害我，也别吓我，大家有商有量，创建和谐社会。”

没人答他，马龙就只当那鬼接受了同居协议，等到晚上快12点，电视机里又传出低沉男声，听起来像刚睡醒“你少玩儿一会吧”

几次三番后，马龙也不再害怕，有人念叨念叨倒也显得不那么寂寞，直到周五晚上，他游戏打到三点钟，电视啪嗒一声，异常干脆地，黑屏了。

“我靠，你不是鬼。”

“你猪脑啊，我怎么会是鬼。”

“我就是猪脑啊，我怎么可能在跟我的房子说话。”

“是我选中了你，迟钝的凡人。”

马龙的房子大部分时候都很安静，除了叫他少玩游戏，叫他赶紧起床别迟到，也就只有在厨房的使用问题上比较据理力争。周末，马龙买了半斤肉两条鱼，想要感受一下家的温馨，结果他的房子拒绝打开冰箱门，马龙想要直接上锅做，又压根点不着火。

房子说“鱼肉油烟太大，你也少吃点。”

马龙掂着菜刀怒极反笑“那我能做什么？”

“虽然我觉得做做刀拍黄瓜，醋浸辣椒圈这种凉菜就够了，不过你非要做热菜的话，我想我可以勉强接受一下番茄炒蛋。”

“谢主隆恩。”一刀砍在案板上。

作为一个天秤座，马龙实在是个很能面对现实的人，房里闹鬼？就闹呗，别来害我就行；房子会说话？说呗，反正我每天都在想今天一定要早睡；房子不让做荤菜？那就在外面吃了再回去呗。

年底照例是“忙到恨不得用脚打字“季，部门叫了工作便当，马龙直忙到九点才有空去吃，已经是冰冰凉，扒了两口，就听到老秦叫他，他连忙放下筷子擦擦嘴。马龙对老秦一向是敬爱有加，一则老秦的确器重他，加薪奖金进修机会总有他的；二则他始终没敢告诉老秦自己买了那套房子，总觉得像是占了他的便宜。

办公室里，老秦倒是笑嘻嘻的，说“刚刚你房东打电话，让你回去陪他看电视。”

“房东？”

“你说要是个女生我也好想点，还是个男的……不过你手头的工作不是一两天能搞完的，今天就先回去休息吧。”老秦开着玩笑想问出点八卦，马龙却觉得血都在烧。

他以“幸亏外环上有一段还没装测速照相机不然一定被扣完分“的速度一路飙回家，以一种可笑的戏剧般的姿势捶着墙壁，“你丫属狗的吧，连我老板的电话都查得到。”

房子不知道是真睡了还是装死耍赖，总之没回答，客厅里电视开着，正在放他之前提过很想看的足球比赛，厨房传来“滴滴”的声响，从买来就没用过的豆浆机榨好了一杯温热饮料。马龙在那一刻清晰的认识到，这的的确确是他的房子，这世界上唯一写着他名字的居所，他押上了全部积蓄已经不可能包退包换。就算会说话，就算再得瑟，也与他休戚相关；就算施洛华斯基的水晶已经掉光，就算再逾矩，他刚刚进门的时候也还是记得换鞋。这认知让他在这个平淡无常的夜里背脊发寒，却又心生暖意。

马龙那夜看着电视在沙发上睡着，醒来时绊到地上的毛毯，差点摔倒。

出门拎起电脑的时候，房子在他身后说“晚上带块芝士蛋糕回来。”他的房子对甜食有着超乎常“人”的偏好，就算自己吃不了闻闻味道也是好的。

“我到底为什么会住到这里？”

房子似乎是想了一下回答他“我们合适。”

房子喜欢看电视，常年锁定各个新闻台，大到国际战争，小到婆媳纠纷，看得津津有味。马龙有些心疼电费，后来想想两年后转手卖掉的差价也就心安理得随它去。

马龙有时候也会看影碟，起初并不知道房子是否一起在看，有一次看着看着又睡着，醒来的时候片子还在放，房子见他醒了，给他讲A和B是一对，B和C乱搞被A发现了，现在正放到A为了报复，跟C搞在一起了。末了还不忘吐槽他说，马龙，你品位真令人堪忧。

马龙便知道自己在这房子里是半点隐私也没有了，而他心里也并不真的在意这事情，他想起为数不多的女朋友、男朋友，每个都说要永远在一起。

难怪人人爱房子，最起码能保证70年都不分离。马龙有时候也想起刚开始以为房子闹鬼，不知道自己现在这状况算不算是鬼迷了心窍。

那年冬天出奇的冷，海边尤甚，最冷的几天海风吹得整栋房子都像在摇晃。卧室开着空调，马龙缩进两床厚被子里面，他的房子说“好冷”。

“你也会冷啊？”

“当然冷，今天还只穿了卫衣没穿羽绒服。”

“那怎么办？”

“你摸摸我。”

马龙想怎么一座房子能撒娇撒得这么肉麻矫情不留情面，假装没听到翻个身睡着了。

三月的一天，马龙没回成家，钥匙打不开门。他先是小声劝导“我不就是晚交了两天水电费嘛，你至于这么小心眼么？”继而破口大骂，最后直接上脚踹门，折腾到半夜，最后还是悻悻然在公司附近酒店开了个房间，囫囵睡了一夜。

第二天很早就被电话吵醒，然后跟老秦请了假，他买的楼盘是填海盖出来的，当时就存在安全隐患，《工程规划许可证》一直都没批下来，这天凌晨的时候大面积土地塌陷，他的房子自然没能幸免，幸免于难的人也只有他一个。

三天后，马龙才在开发商的陪同下回去，他失去了它的魔法，奇怪的是他很平静的就接受了这件事情，也许从开始就像它说的那样“是我选中了你，迟钝的凡人。”

房子已是一塌糊涂，马龙没有任何心情在其中翻检残存的私人物品，只剩下一堵承重墙还留下大半，立在那里。

马龙走过去，张开双臂，紧紧贴住墙壁，“晚安”他说。

马龙转醒的时候，天色还没大亮，张继科趴在床边睡。

他记得他们一起去看日全食，爬到山顶上和几千人一起，等着白天天黑下来。他那时候在想，他们是不是已经不应该在一起。

他们仍然互相喜欢，可是这种喜欢似乎毫无意义，乒超期间他们难得在一起，频繁打电话发短信又都觉得太过肉麻，他们曾经觉得和对方在一起就像跟另一个自己相处，可是说到底谁又会需要两个自己呢。马龙想到“如果我们分开……”这个句式甚至觉得有些轻松，他们还能够以现在这样的方式相处，却少了争论时彼此刻意退让的尴尬。张继科的脸在阴天里面目模糊，马龙打赌他也在想着八九不离十的问题。

天空灰蒙蒙的，可还是能看到太阳一点点被遮蔽。等天全黑了就说吧，马龙这样暗示自己。

“醒了就拜装了，医生说了你就是最近太累加上压力大，看日全食又一直仰着脖子才会晕，没啥大问题。”

张继科伸个懒腰又哎哟哎哟嚎着趴下来，胳膊整个压麻了。

吃早饭的时候，还是忍不住问“梦到啥了，居然能睡十几个小时。”

“梦到你是座房子，我把你买下来了。”

“马龙，你太占便宜了，就这么睡在我里面。”

马龙眼疾手快地吃掉了张流氓盘里所有素菜。

他们大概总还得在一起，不然天都要黑。

马龙拍拍张继科的肩膀，说“晚安”。

3.

那次不期而遇的台风之后，他们在相当长的时间里相处都有些不自然，这种不自然看起来像是单方面来自于张继科，因为马龙总是那副样子的，训练刻苦，说话很轻，对熟人会笑，不让打游戏简直能要了他的命，他们之间并不是那种可以说着“山水有相逢”抱拳作别的关系，旁人也许看不出端倪，张继科却知道马龙也是一样的不自在。

可是有什么办法呢，问题要解决，主动的还得是自己。张继科在无聊的时候也会研究星座，作为一个典型的大天秤，马龙与人相处的方式总是根据对方的态度来的，好像是一瓢水，把它倒在什么模具里就是什么形状。

而张继科又不能告诉他，自己现在对他的态度就是总想看着他，时不时会想着他勃起，除此之外还有些旁的情绪，更是让他细思恐极。他们有时还是会滚到床上，做过之后却像被更大的空虚吞吃，张继科甚至不知道马龙是对他也有情欲，或者只是单纯习惯了不拒绝他。

因为等到他终于想明白的时候，马龙却把自己的墙越垒越高，他再没能进得了他的城。

5月底他们去莫斯科打比赛，决赛之后张继科被相熟的媒体留下来做采访，还跟几个留学生球迷合影签名，等到好不容易脱身，问谁都不知道马龙去了哪儿，只说见他跟陈玘张超几个一起走的。

张继科回酒店换了身衣服，打个车到莫斯科河边，河岸两旁是餐厅小酒馆，他沿着河边走，其间心不在焉接了两个电话。他不知道这样瞎猫撞上死耗子一样的乱碰运气到底有什么意义，他只是没法呆在酒店里等，他不能等，即使是在他张继科跌宕精彩的人生中，也不曾经历过几次这样的焦灼。他只想见到马龙，早一秒见到也好，有一分机率也好。

五月的夜晚，河风吹得还是有些凉，张继科缩着脖子打个寒颤，直到回了酒店，周身也没暖和起来。推开房门的时候，他听到花洒的水声，从毛玻璃门看进去，浴室里是一大片水雾。

张继科径自推开门进了浴室，他只是想要自己暖和起来，浴室里当然有人，还是他一直想见的那个人。马龙隔着水雾过了两秒钟才认出进来的是谁，正要开口，张继科已经走到花洒下，低头咬住了他的下嘴唇，他全身衣服很快就湿透了，整个人都在抖，马龙忽的就平生出许多的不忍心。

马龙还没意识过来，就已经坐上了洗脸台，脊椎末端抵着水龙头，他想要说些什么，胯间半硬的部位却已经被张继科的手握住，用力搓揉，他的脚不着地，便一直悬着心，不敢乱动，洗脸台上大片的镜子本已蒙了水汽，此时却被马龙的背擦干净大半，张继科的拇指熟练地抚过他阴茎的顶部，眼睛却盯着镜子里马龙的背脊有些出神，不知道上面的水滴是马龙的汗还是水汽凝结。

马龙没多久就缴械投降，身体失去了所有力气忍不住向前倾，张继科接住了他，动作轻柔却坚定地把他按向墙壁，瓷砖冰凉的触感让马龙回了神，他把胳膊放在胸前隔出空间，“换个地儿吧。”

张继科像是认真考虑了一下的样子，偏偏头然后说“忍不了了。”

马龙错开他的目光，“我想看着你。”

最后马龙还是被张继科压倒在床上，他浑身衣服透湿，挨着他的皮肤，可是谁也没法分心在衣服上，马龙的手从张继科的内裤缝隙伸进去时，两个人都在抖。

房间里有润滑剂，他俩却没法用，队里结账的时候会打流水单，张继科在手指上涂了点护发素，就伸了进去，他弯曲了一下那根手指，马龙浑身都抖动起来，第二根手指伸进去就没那么容易，张继科一直吮吸着他因为寒意挺立着的乳头，才让马龙的身体得以容纳他，并且不由自主地微微张开了大腿。

扩张准备并不充分，可是张继科已经没法再等了，他等了不止这一晚上，这一天，从他俩在那个台风天探索彼此的身体开始，就有什么并没做完全。

张继科在开始推进的时候很慢，因为马龙一直在颤抖，浴室里的高潮让他又软又敏感，马龙在床上总是很安静，被进入的时候再不舒服也不过用鼻腔哼哼，好像不出声就能瞒天瞒地装作自己没在做这档子事，张继科一向沉默，更不会说话劝诱，只是更用力地把自己撞进马龙身体里面，手指不安分地触碰他的阴茎，被快感淹没的时候，马龙会闭紧眼睛，张继科认得这表情，这时候如果他退出一点，手指离开他的下体专攻乳头，身下的人张嘴出声，不是呻吟，倒更像是叹息。到此时，张继科才觉得心脏回到胸腔里跳动，马龙却把嘴唇咬得更紧，做爱倒变成了一场竞赛。

他那只正在揉搓他乳头的手向上摸索，手掌的茧擦过他的脖颈，那人一阵颤动，带着他身体里面的那部分张继科差点就要射出来，张继科把手放在他嘴边，马龙毫不客气地咬住，是真的咬，带着不甘心或许还有恨意，张继科不确定自己是不是笑出了声，他用力冲撞着他身体里的那一点，看着马龙眼角有些水汽，他知道那不是难过。不过答案大概是肯定的，因为马龙喘息着，用不连贯的气音问他“你……笑什么？”

“不是做梦。”

马龙在那一刻无法控制自己心软得像日头下融化的海蜇，闪着微光泛着暖意，张继科的手还流连在他的唇边，他在没有被触碰的情况下高潮了，连带包裹着张继科的部位一波波抽动，又热又紧，张继科被绞得生疼，却是好的那种疼，他好一阵不敢动怕自己忍不住到了，他还不能，至少现在不能。

马龙的左腿还在他肩上，张继科就着交合的姿势倾身俯下去，像个人型抱枕叠在马龙身上，他生得白，精液射在腹部也不特别明显，却能感觉到被蹭得滑腻腻的，张继科紧贴在他身上，鼻子蹭他鼻子，舌头舔他嘴唇的时候，起初他是紧紧闭着嘴的，后来也不知道是因为被舔了耳廓浑身打个激灵，还是想起那句“不是做梦”，就被张继科趁虚而入了，他的舌头细细舔过他上颚，高潮后的身体太过敏感，带来过电一样的快感，马龙最终还是回吻了他，并不太热情却没有停，他想起年少的时候大家都爱装小大人，有谁故作沧桑说“接吻有什么难，就是互相吃口水嘛”，忍不住笑了。

差不多是同时，张继科在他身体里高潮了，一波波微凉的精液流过他的甬道，马龙觉得更冷了。

马龙没有纵容张继科在他身体里多呆一秒，推推他的肩膀，张继科就很识趣地翻身睡在一旁，两个人各自裹着一床被子小声喘息，背对背，中间留出空隙。

“晚上比赛之后……”

“嗯？”

“那个球迷跟你比划啥？”

“哪个？哦，她教我写她的名字。”

即使不用看他，马龙也知道张继科耸了耸肩，“太复杂，没记住，最后只给她签了名。”

“没文化真可怕”

张继科没回话，床垫一阵颤动，马龙的被子被掀开，张继科的手指带着冰凉的寒气抚上背脊，他打个寒颤。

“哎，别动，我写给你看。”

事实上，张继科写的那个字一点都不复杂，不过寥寥几笔，他的手却抖得厉害，所经之处带起一片涟漪，横，撇，竖弯钩，撇，点，马龙正想回头的时候，张继科已经大半身子压了过来，不分眉毛鼻子的乱亲，说是亲也并不恰当，更像是狗崽子乱啃，最后还是马龙找到了他的嘴唇。

那是一个不带情欲的隔着厚重棉被的吻，张继科就这么安安静静的趴了一会儿，怎么想都说不对的那些话似乎也没有了说出口的必要。他爱他，有时看到他又会对自己产生恨意，却又不止如此，或者说他们之间的关系远没那么复杂，那只是单纯的一个人不能失去另一个人的感情，好像只有他们在一起，一切才最正确。

而这一切，他知道马龙都懂，那就够了。

4.

那本来是很蠢的一件事情，网络投票晋级选拔什么的，集合宣布的时候大家还努力憋着，等一解散就忍不住调笑开。

“帮哥们儿投一票吧。”

“滚蛋，我那票要留着投自己的。”

其实哪有其他人什么事呢，谁都知道有希望的不过是那几个人罢了，里面门道花俏不少，最后马龙和张继科、许昕都没进。

“难兄难弟啊。”出结果那晚，许昕跑到张继科房间借胶水贴板子，张继科正跟电脑前琢磨，时而刷刷票数。

“哎，你师兄呢？”

“哪个啊？”

张继科转过身来，脑袋架在椅子背上。

“训练完被老秦留下来了。你俩吵架了？”

怎么会呢？他跟马龙，哪有吵架的余地呢？他们认识十年，之前七年慢慢进入彼此的生活，之后三年忙着进入彼此的身体，到第十年却不确定是不是应该回头了。

直通开赛前一天，下午放半天假，也不知道谁提议，为庆祝直通开始，他们决定去唱歌，其实不过是乒超之后大家聚聚的借口。最后倒是连刘大团都惊动了，美其名曰，保持团结友爱的队内氛围。这帮小的们虽是多少要收敛举止，好在花费都有组织报销。

马龙下来的晚，老远听到吴灏叫他，坐在副驾位子上跟他招手，黑色的X6，他自己也有一辆。他冲吴灏摆摆手，上了最近的秦指的车。

张继科把车发动，踩脚油门，觉得竟是比半决赛输掉那天还要疲累。

组织上非常符合一贯作风的要了带跃层结构的豪包，包时段送了红酒和不少零食，刘大团让不开车的人都倒上了酒，说是要干个杯。

马龙坐在吧台最里边，不引人注意，张继科坐在沙发上摆弄手机，时不时虚着看他两眼，他最不能喝红酒，两口就上头，酒杯斟满以后他凑近闻了闻，一脸嫌弃，再伸出舌尖先舔了一口，像小猫喝牛奶。

本来是无心的动作，也没其他人看见，除了张继科觉得自己整个人都不好了。

谅是偶有周雨合唱，也没能阻止得了许昕做麦霸，众人不得不把他按在沙发上，才能让其他人去点歌，张继科凑过去飞快点了几首，抬起头正看到马龙进包厢洗手间。

对外说是戒烟戒酒，私下里还是会有人抽烟，马龙那天穿件灰色毛衣，洗了手，低头闻闻衣领，已经沾上了烟味。门被推开，张继科进来，随手落了搭锁。

他有满腔怒火，满心憋屈，对上了真人，却只能呆呼呼说出一句“我也没进啊。”

马龙走过来，手探进他的衣服，很湿，很冷，沿着他的纹身一路向下，张继科忽就觉得背上的翅膀像刚纹上那天一样火辣辣的烫，他如同被雷劈了一样浑身僵硬。直到马龙低头含住他的喉结，又伸出舌头舔，像是对待刚才那杯红酒，张继科才醒转过来，一手伸进马龙衣服里夹住他的乳头，一手隔着牛仔裤揉搓半硬的下体。

张继科的手要往裤子里伸的时候，被马龙挡开了，他缓慢地蹲下去，张继科听到自己裤子拉链响，然后牛仔裤就被扯下了，马龙接着向下舔弄，隔着一层运动短裤，感觉到张继科的勃起。

马龙的口交业务实在是不怎么熟练的，没了轻重，好在并没有真的咬到，他一手握住张继科的阴茎，舌尖从根往上扫过，不时有牙齿尖尖的触感，最后含在温暖的口腔里，张继科颤抖的靠在门上，意识一片空白，即使只是想到这温暖的主人，他就控制不住要射出来。

他费劲低头去看马龙的脸，无论从什么角度看，那张脸都并不太适合做这种事情，马龙就在这时候抬了下眼，似乎是不知道还能怎么办，看到张继科正看着他，就忙不迭松开了他那玩意儿。太好了，这还是他的那个马龙，虽然舒服的要命，可他在刚刚的确有一瞬间想到过，马龙大概是被附体了。

张继科却不愿放开他。现在换成马龙靠着门，张继科一手扯下裤子，一手掀起他的毛衣，动作熟练的近乎无耻，乳头被毛衣磨蹭得泛红，他低头去咬扯，同时在他下体插入了两根手指。

没有做润滑，张继科根本忍不住去慢慢润滑，手指抽插了两下，刚刚蹭过那一点，他的阴茎就进入了，他的手抓住他的臀，就着门，微微抬起，脚不着地的心虚感，让马龙的双腿紧紧扣住张继科，像是抓着唯一的浮木，他的身体随着张继科用力的抽插起伏，背在门上蹭。他被弄得很疼，发出一闪而过的，动物般的呜咽。

马龙死死抓住张继科的背，低头小声说“你轻一点。”

“可你想要这个啊。”

马龙所有的说词都被噎住，张继科是对的，不只是这场性爱。他想要这个，全胜战绩也好，傻乎乎的投票也好，粗暴的情事也好，即使疼痛，疼痛让他感受到自己的存在。

许昕唱完最后一个音，起着哄说，98分，喝酒喝酒，他的声音渐渐清晰，在向他们走来。张继科的阴茎退出大半，只在入口处不要脸地摩蹭，又热又硬。

许昕敲敲门，不知道因为什么又大笑起来，笑声仿佛紧贴着他们耳边响起，马龙因为巨大的空虚感不停抖动，忍不住就要泄出呻吟，张继科一手捂住他的嘴，因为这个动作，马龙整个身体都往下滑，张继科的东西在他的身体里进入得更深了。

门外又想起一首歌的前奏，许昕说着“谁点的，没人唱我唱了”越走越远，张继科拿开手，看到马龙红了眼圈，他拿开的那只手环住他脖子，安抚似的摸他颈后那一块。

然后他在马龙耳边哼唱起来，阿龙…他撞进去，阿龙…再稍稍退出，阿龙…在那一点碾磨，阿龙…他抱紧他的腰。最后张继科哑着嗓子，“前段时间，我都是听着这歌，自己解决的。”

张继科不管不顾地在他身体里捣弄，像是这辈子都没机会再跟他做爱，所以要做到海枯石烂，做到死，却平生出许多温柔，马龙低了头，呼口气就能看到张继科睫毛抖动，他去舔他左眼眼皮，嘴唇轻轻的碰触，吮吸，张继科的眼皮很软，马龙伸出舌头一下下的舔，一遍又一遍的轻扫过睫毛和眼角，心脏酥麻。

“你干嘛？”声音都发颤。

“帮你舔得一样大。”

“跟哪里一样大？”

马龙没答话，张继科又毛毛糙糙顶弄了十几下，他们几乎同时高潮。

幸好是在洗手间，不是什么奇怪的储物间或是配餐间，他们好歹还能把自己收拾干净了再出去，张继科说“你们别再灌马龙了，他已经喝多了”马龙一眼看到许昕就红了脸，正好印证了他的谎话。

张继科点了首歌，提到最前面，唱“这街道车水马龙，我能和谁相拥”，又唱”alone，alone，再爱也有用”，许昕说大哥唱错词了，马龙坐回到吧台最里面，低下了头。


End file.
